


In The Murky Depths

by Demonno_Bookworm



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Hurt, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Roger isn't a dick, Roger sex-crazed, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonno_Bookworm/pseuds/Demonno_Bookworm
Summary: What if the island the boys inhabited really did have a beast, a beast that survived when they hunted it down, living to get revenge against the one who started to chase him down. The chief, Jack Merridew. A beast who was born from some magic of in the water
Relationships: Jack Merridew/Ralph
Kudos: 13





	In The Murky Depths

**Author's Note:**

> So first post here. In this story the ship never came to save the boys. This is five years after the original, but bare with me as it's been a long time since I read lotf

Jack became increasingly annoyed the past few years of Ralph's sudden disappearance after he tried to hunt him. Ralph had disappeared on a cliff near the beach, the crashing sea, and rocks laying below. That was his thoughts till he wakes up that night, feeling as if something was wrong. He stands up, walking through the teens to their outcrops wall, looking to see a dark figure on the beach where Ralph's old burnt down shelters were, after a few minutes of silently running towards the beach he could see the dark figure splashing in the water, laying half on the shore their skin illuminated by the moon to reveal Ralph. His hair haphazardly cut short. His long thin body disappearing into the waves, something that looked like slits adorning his neck, but the closer Jack watches Ralph takes a breath. He realizes their moving. It freaks him out till he notices the tail, long and flowing with what looked almost like luminescent scales.

"Wh-what...is going on... RALPH!?" Jack whisper shouts, causing Ralph to glance back towards where the beach meets the forest. Where he sees Jack speed walking across the sand, surprise in his eyes. Before he wades his way out into the sea when Ralph retreats. Ralph dives down into deeper waters as Jack continues towards him. his face popping up a few feet away, his eyes narrow distrustfully.

"Y-Your a- alive... How?!" Jack says as he pulls his knife out, hears a song spill out of Ralph's mouth causing his mind to blank. Ralph takes the knife out of Jack's hand, throwing it far into the ocean. His eyes look back at Jack's vacant eyes before diving away, swimming towards where he vanished those years ago. He got some fish bones arranging them in a message before swimming down to his cave. When Jack comes too he shakes his head realizing that he been standing in the water for hours. He saw Ralph a little before midnight, now it was morning. He gets out of the water as his body starting to shiver at the sudden cold morning air hit his wet body. he hears someone calling him.

"Chief!" someone says, which turns out to be Bill who was rushing towards him. Jack looks at him with a deadpan look, shivering makes his glare lose some of its effectiveness.

"Roger found something on the far side of the island where Ralph disappeared 5 years ago." He says, staring at Jack's shivering body before turning to avoid his wrath and leads him towards where Ralph was last seen before he jumped to his supposed death. When Jack gets there he could see Roger hovering over something. When Roger hears Jack get closer he glances up, his lips curled in a frown as he stands by a pile of fish bones.

"Found these this morning...they look freshly made. The bones are old but the way they're placed is new." Roger says as he gestured to the fish bones that seemed to spell out something. Jack leans close to the bones to see what they spelled, his eyes widening in shock and anger.

"Why does it read, 'I will come for you Jack Merridew'...Th-this is infuriating!" Jack says, not wanting to believe that Ralph was alive but deep down he had a sinking feeling. Four months later Jack would be steering clear of the water until one night. He couldn't sleep as a dream of Ralph permeates since he heard the song in it Ralph is begging him to come to his senses as he backs up towards the cliff, glancing down at the rocks and water in panic, seeing Ralph like that again empowers Jack before it turns into a calm night, Ralph on the same rock outcropping but with that long beautiful tail, mouth open, and the sweet song spilling out, soothing like honey. It allures him to stumble closer to Ralph, than feeling the water crashing around him. Each time he jolts awake in fear. Tonight he couldn't sleep again so he gets up to walk through the jungle towards the beach. The song Ralph sang both when he found him and in the dream fills his head as he spots his destination. The place of the burnt shelters. He glances out at the ocean before slowly going into the water. His feet ankle-deep. By the time he was aware of something was wrong. His feet carrying into knee-deep water, then waist high before feeling two soft almost feminine hands grab his ankles and drag him down, bubbles rushing out in panic. He could barely see Ralph now holding his waist. his grip unnaturally strong as he held him, thrashing only causing more strength to be sapped. Ralph took some pity of the teen, holding his head just over the surface. He watches as Jack stutter and coughs up water.

"Wh-what are you doing, torturing me?" Jack tries to say with a sneer, but his flushed face and cough make it null. Ralph only shook his head before seeming to pause, thinking. A slow smirk came onto the merman's lip before he dove under the water. Jack didn't get a chance to get air as he was dragged through the water, eyes blurring as he started to lose consciousness only to gasp for air wherever Ralph took him. He weakly crawled onto where Ralph took him, panting.

"What do you want you beast!" Jack shouts in rage, as Ralph pulls himself onto the shore, tilting his head before trying to speak. Jack suddenly realizes that Ralph couldn't speak no matter how hard he looks like he was trying. Jack slowly crawled forward, looking at Ralph closely to see his eyes, like a stray he vaguely remembers. He couldn't believe Ralph became more savage than he ever was, he was nothing more than a feral well whatever he was. Ralph looks at him the whole time he was being examined, his eyes the barely the same sensible eyes that reprimand Jack of his savage ways. Jack felt his instincts prick when he realizes Ralph seems just as intelligent maybe even more so than before. Ralph pulls him closer with clawed hands before he could flee from the dangerous intelligent boy. Jack feels a strangled shout come from his mouth. Something akin to fear for the first time welling up in him.

'Why am I afraid?! I shouldn't fear Ralph he never had any real power...but this isn't the Ralph from five years ago...running in a pure panic he is dan-' Jack thought before being cut off by a sharp pain down his side near his rib, causing a sweet scream of pain. A hand shooting out, gripping to the shoulder trying to push him off to no avail. Jack stare up in glowing hungry eyes Ralph pulled him up. Jack watches, breathing quickening with Ralph bending forward, his lips brushing over his windpipe. Jack thought his killing him finally till he feels a sharp pain where his neck and shoulder connected. He screams and tries to lash out but Ralph buries his clawed hands into his already wounded rib before releasing his neck. Jack sees stars as the darkness began to close in around him. Something feeling off as he was warm, too warm. Ralph watches, licking his lip and scowl. He grabs Jack's limp body before dragging him back into the water, feeling the teen's limp head rolling on his bare shoulder.

'Why did I go and ruin my plan to never return here... Fuck I want to drown this bastard... but I'm still not going to kill.' Ralph scoffs at his thoughts when he finally gets Jack into the water, then diving and swimming back to the surface to shove the unconscious Jack onshore. He freezes just under the surface, hearing voices.

"You sure you saw him walk into the water only to be dragged by something?"

"Ye-yes sir, I doubt he's dead though otherwise, we'd seen his body..."

"You make a good point."

'Blasted!...he doesn't have much air...' Ralph thinks seeming almost skulkingly before throwing Jack as onto the shore causing the two savages that were talking to let out startled gasps and a girly scream. Jack grunts from the impact. The two rush over thinking he was dead before checking his pulse, sighing with relief. When Jack awoke he found Rogers face only inches from his own and getting close. He shouts out as he punches Roger before groaning in pain, Roger stumbled back into Bill both tumbling on top of each other. Then Roger sits up with cold malice in his eyes before remembering that Jack was unconscious so would've been a reasonable response.

"Thought you were dead, Chief. Till Bill here felt you're pulse and claimed you were alive." Roger says well Helping Jack up with a smirk. Jack felt woozy, the world spinning around him so he just nodded in response. The blood from his wounds running down his skin. Bill comes over and addresses his wounds and cleans them causing a hiss.

"T-There's a beast...in the water..." Jack mumbled. Roger barely catches this but when he did he looks at Jack as if he went bonkers. but Jack's face shows a rare occasion of terror for one of the few times since when they first landed on the island at the age of 12.

"If there is a beast we'll outsmart it!" Bill piped up with a grin

"Y- Yes! I am a hunter for crying out loud! I will not let whatever did this to me win!" Jack shouts, aiming it towards the ocean. His head drooping down as he blacks out again. Roger slowly drags Jack up to castle rock well out in the sea Ralph watches amused with what Jack said. Jack opens his eyes to—for the second time today—to rogers face. He grunts, shoving rogers face out of the way.

"I don't want you kissing me again."

"Hmph well, I became different with hormones."

"...I can't believe you went from cruel to sex-crazed. But your still not getting into mine."

"Hmph, bastard chief... Well, you should repaint your face. The clay washed off," Roger said curtly well Jack sits up. He nods going towards a bowl of wet clay, they use this to paint their faces if they ever lost their painting. Jack sighed as he slathers the clay onto his face.

'Ralph...he is alive...but what is he now... I just cannot figure out the meaning of this senseless form he now has!' Jack frowns completely in his thoughts, which spirals from one question to the next, what happened to Ralph? Why was he only attacking him? How did he get such a sweet voice? Jack shakes his head quickly, glaring at no one in particular. Even though he is wounded he was restless. So he heads down to the far side of the beach where the tribe rarely goes and waits. He did see Ralph sitting on a rock visible in the water, seeming to hum. Jack freeze as the song nearly captivated him. He punches himself causing Ralph to turn, smirking at the sight.

"Bloody hell."

Jack came closer to the merman. His eyes wide with that still curious wonder when he first saw him. His breaths coming out in puffs of panic and awe as he takes his eyes up the tail which he didn't realize was a light blue. his mouth opening and closing to get words out, but none came. Ralph smirks before grabbing Jack's neck and lifting him easily. He then tosses Jack causing the teen to gasp, hitting the sea's surface. Jack would gasp as he surfaced for air his thoughts rushing through his head as he thrashes about in the water, staring at the island. He helplessly calls out for someone to help, head struggling to stay up before finally going under the water. he knew that this was it for him. Jack feeling weaker and weaker. Ralph thought he deserves this. After what Jack did to him, to piggy, to Simon. Although in the end, he saw a sliver of what he had when he was twelve. A dwelling form that is compassion hidden inside himself so he swims up, keeping jack's head above water. Jack watches Ralph weakly, seeing the animalistic desire to drown him, fighting with his old compassion. It makes him shiver with pure terror as he—with the help of Ralph—swims back to shore, sputtering and coughing up water as he crawled onto the sand. his eyes heavy as he watches, Ralph diving back under the water before darkness took hold of him.


End file.
